Blood Stains a Red Moon
by aizen must die
Summary: Hell has sent a minion to dispatch with hollows is he an enemy or a friend and why does the moon glow crimson when he appears from the gates of hell? Warning read my profile before you read this story for the special warning acompanying this story.
1. Into the Night

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter One: Into The Night

I am not a human nor am I a soul reaper or a hollow, I don't know what I am, all I know is that those who spill the blood of the innocent will have one last sight, the opening of the gates of hell and I will see them through to ensure the pain they caused is repaid in their blood and their suffering. Death comes so easily to those who have longer lives to live, but punishment hasn't been delivered properly so by the blood of the moon I will arise once more and the streets will run red with the blood of the wicked. This isn't by any means chivalry or bravery, this is my job so die quick hollows or face me as your executioner.

In the middle of the night Ichigo and Rukia got the call that hollows had appeared in their little town many would die if they wouldn't kill the hollows so they shed their mortal bodies and went to the area that the hollows swarmed. The first thing they noticed was the beauty and terror that came with the moon that night, for it wasn't a moon with its ordinary gray texture but a blood red with the blackened clouds rolling around it.

"How beautiful." Said Rukia as she ran with Ichigo along the wires of a nearby electric pole.

"Yah it is." Ichigo replied and at that moment for Ichigo and Rukia time stood still and happiness was felt.

When they arrived at the place where hollows were gathering they noticed that there were hundreds swirling around a point in the middle of the street. At the center of this was a black blob of flames and in a matter of seconds the black flames died down and ash filled the area where it stood, the hollows were still ignoring Ichigo and Rukia not even glancing in their path when all of a sudden the ash began to glow a crimson color and the gates of Hell arose from the death of flames. This time the gates weren't opening like they had before, no, the gates were being forced open from the inside the chains wouldn't hold forever and in no time the gates were forced open and a being shrouded in black flames stood on the other side, it stepped out of the gates to eternal damnation and once the toe of this creature touched the ground it fell into the ground and disappeared and the gates shattered into many pieces.

"What the hell was that!?" Ichigo asked as he looked around and noticed that the hollows had new prey, the soul reapers that came to fight them.

"I don't know I've never seen the gates of hell letting anything out." They began to slice hollows that seemed to be at no end.

"Why are there so many hollows?" yelled Ichigo

"How should I know?" Rukia yelled back as she noticed a hollow charging from behind her, she couldn't move fast enough to counter and it was closing in, Ichigo yelled her name but the hollow was only centimeters from sinking its skull teeth into her pale skin as she closed her eyes in fear, but no pain came from any bite, and when Rukia opened her eyes and there was no hollow there. The hollows remaining froze in mid air at the death of their comrade.

"What happened?" Rukia asked in a slightly scared tone.

"I don't know," Ichigo said as he waved a hand in front of a nearby hollows face, he noticed the sweat dripping down its face, "they don't even see us anymore?" Ichigo questioned.

In a matter of seconds the hollow Ichigo taunted disappeared as a red beam of light hit the hollows skull right between its stagnant eyes and it disappeared in a scream that made the blood in Ichigo's body run cold and in his ears echoed the faint sound of a gunshot.

In the direction of the sound the ground had a line of missing side walk and road and at the end of the line there stood a man shrouded in black flames and shadow, holding out his arm with the smoking barrel of a gun shrouded in a similar fashion.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked while he saw another hollow disappear in the red flames of another bullet from a different gun, fired from this things left hand.

"Don't get in my way!" it yelled at Ichigo as he moved from shadow to shadow to destroy the useless existence that is the hollows.

In a matter of minutes all of the hollows except for one met their demise and this hollow just stood there in fear as the echoes of their screams filled the night's air. The hollow then moved closer to a building and tried to us Garganta to escape but as it opened flames closed it, and it began to panic.

"That won't work." Came a whisper from the shadows as the hollow moved back in the middle of street.

"Who the hell are you? Are you a soul reaper?!" it yelled in fear, this hollow was a snake type with its two shivering arms to prove that it wasn't a snake at all.

"No, I'm not a soul reaper at all, I'm not even a human," the being said but each thing he said seemed to come from a different shadow or alley, "I am going to claim you for your sins hollow, and no soul reaper, hollow, or god will save you." This time the voice came from right behind the hollow as he turned to face his worst fear.

The fear was a man with a hooded cloak on to were you could barely see his face, only his black and red eyes that cut right through the hollow and made it fall to the ground as it struggled to get back up with its right arm. This being took a staff from his back and in one clean sweep sliced the arm off of this hollow, and placed the staff on his shoulders.

The moon whose rays now illuminated the night's sky into a red shade was all that could be used to see what happened to the hollow. The man took his hands and ripped off the mask of this hollow and took his staff out again to place it on the ground in front of the hollows face and then he quickly lifted it. Behind the hollow came the gates of hell, the unmasked hollow then used its tail to get up but as the gates opened to receive this sinner the man kicked him into the open gates of suffering and a sword held by a large blue hand stabbed this hollow in the stomach and pulled it into the fiery depths for all eternity, while the gates closed a chill could be felt as this man sunk into the ground leaving no trace of his existence.

Ichigo and Rukia could do nothing but stand there in confusion at the spectacle that occurred right under their very noses, they then looked at the moon and it no longer had the beautiful shade of crimson, but went back to its gray emptiness that it was meant to be.

They went back home and as they lay in bed a million thoughts entered their minds like bees entering a hive after harvest and they could not explain who or what they just saw and at the same time they were fairly sure that they didn't want to know.

End of into the night.


	2. Out of the Shadows

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter Two: Out of the Shadows

Only two days of grace and blood will be spilled again, but after that no being will roam the world of the living with sin in their heart. No soul's blood shall be spilled for death is right around the corner and the passage behind you has closed all you can do is hid and scream. So fear me hollows for I am the instrument of your destruction, eternal damnation is all that remains for your future all you have is time and the hour glass has a run out.

Rukia got on her phone and reported what she had witnessed two days prior to her sickly captain. After such they had a captains' meeting to discuss the topic at hand the escape of a soul from the depths of hell itself but what confused them more is that the soul went back to hell after the slaughter of the hollows spiraling around Karakura Town.

"Head Captain have you ever heard of such a thing happening before?" asked Captain Kuchiki as the others argued in the back ground over such trivial matters.

"Only once, this was before the Soul Reapers Academy was created, a man cloaked in black flames and shadow came forth from the depths of hell and began to utterly destroy hollows, but after all but few were left he sent them to hell." Yamamoto said as he silenced the group of bickering captains'.

"What should we do Captain?" asked Ukitake as he stepped forth in slight excitement.

"We do not believe that the souls that he is killing disappear we think that the ones that he kills with his guns are sent here the ones killed by his staff go to hell." Said Yamamoto as he stroked his white beard.

"Send acting captain Izuru Kira to the world of the living to see what this entity wants with the world of the living." Yamamoto ordered as he dismissed the confused captains and he then asked Captain Kuchiki to remain behind.

Lieutenant Izuru Kira was sent to the world of the living that night and when he arrived he noticed the crimson shade of the moon in the sky and the gathering of hollows, near a watch tower down town, and a gate with two skeletons on its sides at its tip.

Izuru jumped down from his position in the sky and moved as fast as his legs could carry him to the spot where the gloomy gate stood and now shattered. As he passed hollows floating around the area he noticed the sound of gun shots and the red lights from this creatures guns penetrating the hollows not even giving them the breathe to scream in pain. Izuru got to the tower just in time to see a hollow that looked like a spider get its mask ripped from its face and kicked into the gates of suffering as they closed. The man began to sink into the ground beneath him but before he did he noticed Izuru armed with his zanpakuto.

The man rose from the ground and blocked Izuru's useless attack with his bladeless staff.

"What are you?" asked Izuru pushing his sword into the man's staff as he didn't even flinch from the attack.

"I am a hellion Soul Reaper, now get out of my way!" the man demanded as he flung Izuru across the sky with his staff.

"Raise your head Wabisuke!" Izuru said as he locked his blade with the man's staff once again.

"Why are you here?" Izuru asked keeping his blade against the staff.

"Don't interfere with the business of hell Soul Reaper!" he yelled as Izuru began to cut his staff over and over again and the man could barely lift it as its weight drug him down to the ground with a crash.

"That is the power of my Wabisuke it…" he began to say as the man interrupted him.

"Wabisuke doubles the weight of its target with every slash I know Izuru, I know everything about you and I still won't be stopped by you soul reapers, or anyone else. I will find what hell is in search for and I will send it back to its doors."

"How do you know about me?" he asked with the slightest bit of anger in his voice.

"I know everything Izuru," he said as the smoke cleared and the man lifted his staff from the cracked ground, "And I know that you will never defeat me in a battle, but since you released your zanpakuto then I will release my weapon as well, Blacken and become my soul, cleave ash from the flesh and become my power…" he said as the black flames and shadows engulfed his staff and red flames could be seen from the gaps in the shadows.

Izuru felt the sure sense of fear rise up from his very being as sweat poured down his face and his hands began to shake at the mere presence of this things spiritual presence. In a matter of seconds the shadows and flames dissipated and the staff had changed its form. It no longer was made of wood but some sort of metal and this time the staff had blades on it. At the head of the staff was a three pronged blade that had spikes pointing to the middle of the center blade on the sides and at the base of this blade was a skull with black sclera and red pupils much like its wielder. At the other end of the staff was a thin and pointed blade that was not wide but was much like a stake or a pike. The long staff holding the two ends together was the most interesting and detailed part about the weapon. The top half of the staff connected to the skull had a look that reminded you of a rib cage and in the middle it looked like it was segmented, the bottom half was black with a red snake design coiled around it and at its end was a pointed devil tail.

"Honehaiken!" he finished as the blades were moved to stand at the man's side.

Izuru shivered at the name of his weapon as his skin developed goose bumps and Izuru began to breathe heavy.

"So I take it by the tension in your body you have translated the name of my weapon," he said as Izuru nodded at what he stated, "And what is its name Izuru?" he asked as Izuru shivered once more.

"From my translation…its name means Bone Ash Blade."

"Have you heard that name before?"

Izuru once again shook his head no and the man drew closer to Izuru who had to fall to the ground from the amount of spiritual pressure he had to endure. The man stood over him like a vulture over a newly found kill on the side of a dirt road. His eyes peering at Izuru not blinking at all as the black and red swirled in his eye sockets, the man's breathe was so hot that it made steam in the summer night air as if he was in winter and his breathing was slow and scratchy like he had an illness of some sort. The man's blade seemed to steam as well and the skull's eyes looked straight at Izuru daring him to move or even blink without permission, all under the simple shade of a red moon.

"Stay out of hells way boy!" he yelled at Izuru and then he noticed the distinct sight of pink flower petals falling around him, but to him they smelled of blades to a zanpakuto.

END OF OUT OF THE SHADOWS


	3. Droplets of Blood

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter Three: Droplets of Blood

So the world must accept me for what I am, a monster sent to punish those who left hell. Now the enemy seems to be all who stand under the sun, and the moon with its brilliant crimson rays seems to be my only ally. Torture and pain is something I am well aware of, but nothing has prepared me for the world I have been imprisoned in, for they treat me as if I am the key to the destruction of all they hold dear and that isn't the case. These beings that left their cells of flame are to blame for this.

The petals fell so elegantly and combined with the red moon light the beauty was bewildering and astonishing all at the same time. The blades then tried to attack the man and he used the blackened flames to melt each blade in the air and they fell to the ground like true burning petals as they blackened and lost their pink loveliness.

The man looked over at Captain Kuchiki who was standing at the top of a building near the tower were all this chaos started. From the man's point of view the moon was right behind Byakuya and it made him look much more majestic and slightly hid his facial features.

"I take it that you're the being sending the hollows to hell." Said Byakuya

"Yes I am the one sending the hollows deserving to the abysmal darkness by which they were destined." He replied as Byakuya jumped down and looked the man straight in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Byakuya as he drew his zanpakuto and the man resealed his weapon.

"I am here to give justice and pain to those who need it."

"That is indeed what something that I am taking into question, now tell me the truth why is a hellion from the underworld in the world of the living?" Byakuya asked.

"Maybe you can beat it out of me Byakuya, but I doubt it." The man said smirking from under his blackened hood.

"We'll see Bankai…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" He said as the blades came up from the ground and they erupted into a beautiful display of flower petals that danced amongst the red colored sky.

The man placed his staff on his back as the petals engulfed him and soon swirled around him like a coffin of beauty and pleasantness, but as Byakuya turned his back to his assumed dead enemy, when the lovely death was interrupted by the rapid echo of gun fire and each petal fell to its fiery grave and they were nothing more than ash on the earth it erupted from.

Byakuya looked back to see his opponent standing on his feet not one wound on him and his guns were glowing an orange red from the heat.

"Captain Kuchiki you will have to do much better than that to kill this devil from hell, I have a job to do and I'm not leaving until it is finished now are you going to let me take my leave of this place or shall we continue this tedious fighting with only one clear winner?" asked the man as his guns slowly turned black again and revealed the smoke coming from his hands as the smell of burning flesh sickened Byakuya.

"You think that you will be the victor in this?" Byakuya asked as he made the flower petals swirl around him once again.

"Of course I do, because you see I have seen the end of this fight Byakuya and it doesn't end well for you but worry not, you haven't sinned so I will not kill you, but I will make you wish that I did." He said as the petals attacked him once again. But this time he wasn't inside the beautiful death of flowers instead he was behind Byakuya and he knew it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again in vein.

Byakuya flash stepped away and forced the flower petals to attack the man once again this time from behind Byakuya and each one was shot down before they moved a single foot past the now frightened Soul Reaper.

"Now if you beg for it I might let you go without suffering a single wound but that is only dependant on how well you beg." The man said as his face was slightly illuminated by the burning flower petals on the earth around him and Byakuya.

"You may be very powerful indeed but you still have a lot of arrogance that will be your undoing!" Byakuya said as he placed his hand at his side like he was placing it on a wall behind him, "Senkei Senbonzakura Kagayoshi." He said as the many pink blades formed and began to spin around the warriors, "Don't worry the," Byakuya started when he was interrupted much like Izuru who was resting against a building far from the sight of the battle.

"Thousands of blades will not attack you at once so relax this form is shown only to those I have sworn to kill, is that what you were going to say Byakuya?" the man stated as Byakuya looked shocked at this creature who seemed to know every movement he was going to make.

Byakuya placed his right hand out to stop the movement of the blades and one fell from the shelves of blades, but just as it was about to touch his hand the man shot it.

"Well Byakuya you would probably do well to use all of the blades against me." He said as he took his gun and destroyed the swords with bullet after bullet until there was nothing left but empty space and broken pink shards of the swords that were.

Byakuya couldn't even move from the fear that he felt in his body not even able to conjure up the ability to lift his still hands or stagnant feet to get away from the man as he walked closer, the smoke now pouring into the air from his blackened guns. But, he inched closer and closer until he was a mere foot from the captain.

"Well Captain what now? It seems that your zanpakuto has its limits, as does my patients. Now I am sorry but I have to leave you for sun rise is coming and I can't be out in that." The man said as he took his gun and shot Byakuya in the right shoulder. Byakuya did little more than wince at the pain and the next thing that Byakuya knew he too was on his knees before this creature and his immense spiritual energy. The man thought of himself as victorious until he heard the distinct sound of chains rattling and a blade in front of his face, a blade as black as the sky it stood under.

"What's the matter Byakuya it seems that I'm not the only one who can defeat you." Said the arrogant voice of Ichigo as Rukia yelled for her brother from behind the man.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki." Said the man with a smirk on his face; "You're right on time."

"Right on time…for what?" asked Ichigo as the howling of a hollow told him for the time being.

The man turned and shot a hollow that was behind Rukia once again and Ichigo grabbed his collar.

"Why did you do this to Byakuya?" Ichigo asked as he tightened his grip.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but for now we have to kill and destroy the ones who seek to devour us." The man said as the sky blackened with Garganta to show the forthcoming of hollows seeking to fill their appetites for the spiritual energy expelled earlier.

Both Rukia and Ichigo starred up at the sky with fear as the man was released from Ichigo's grip.

"Don't worry Ichigo, only hollows will die today," he said as he drew his staff from his back again, "Blacken and become my soul, cleave ash from the flesh and become my power…Honehaiken!" he yelled as his weapon struck fear into the hearts of the allies around him.

END OF DROPLETS OF BLOOD


	4. Blacken Clouds on the Horizen

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter four: Blacken Clouds on the Horizon

All I see is darkness and despair; the only thing keeping me going is the contract signed by my master of the flames that keep the sinful at bay. But, regardless I am the only thing that can stop the inevitable destruction of the only thing truly loved by all, the world of the living; and no hollow will sully its good nature much longer. If anyone's blood is spilled for this place it'll be theirs and mine. Now leave hollows leave this place alone or the sounds of your screams will echo in the chambers of hell.

The skies were blackened with Garganta and the only sounds that slowed the heart rate were the militant sounds of the hollows behind the portals awaiting their next living meal. Byakuya got up from his pitiful spot and summoned some more flower petals and called for backup from a communicator in his ear. In no time Renji appeared and helped Izuru up from his exhausting and pitiful existence in the fight prior.

The first hollow came through the blackened sky and it was hit by a fireball that came from Honehaiken. And after that hundreds upon thousands of hollows appeared through the portals angry and howling at their potential prey. Flower petals, black Getsuga Tensho, Zabimaru, and Kido rained upon the hollows and they kept coming while the man just stood there and laughed at the spectacle at hand. His laugh sent chills down the spines of the now allies, but he would see how long that would last.

"What the hell is your problem? We could die here!" Ichigo scolded the man as his laughter became louder and louder even passing the sound of the hollows falling from the sky.

Ichigo grabbed this man by the collar and raised him to the point that his feet barely touched the ground.

"Would you mind helping us out?" he asked in anger and the man's laughter stopped in Ichigo's shaking hands.

"What makes you think that I need you to kill these hollows?" the man said very seriously as Ichigo let him go without telling his hand to do so.

The man went to the center of the street oblivious to the chaos surrounding him. He placed his weapon to his chest and placed his hands at the weapons perfect center, his eyes closed throughout the whole ordeal, he twisted one hand one way and the other one the opposite way and the weapon separated into a segmented weapon with a long chain that looked as though it was as hot as the sun from the steam emitting off of it.

"Let the heat of hell devour the wind that blows, and let no ash touch the ground," he began as he grabbed the chain and began to spin his weapon in the air as lightning and rain began to surround the Garganta portals, "Oarashi Kogeki!" he yelled as the weapon spun faster and faster and the flames from the chains began to make the clouds swirl and the lightning arc into a cyclone of death and destruction as the hollows were sucked into it from Hueco Mundo and soon the remainder of the portals closed and from the inside of the hooded cloak the man could be seen smiling a smile of eternal happiness and insanity as the blood of the hollows bathed the man below, and his weapon was withdrawn and once again a staff of nothingness.

The man then noticed that Renji and Byakuya had their attention on him and it wasn't the attention any sane person would want. Petals and a segmented blade hurled towards the man who with his left hand took a gun and shot down the petals around him and with the staff slapped Zabimaru away from its intended target.

The man soon disappeared and before anyone could move was behind Byakuya and shot his other shoulder forcing the captain to fall to the ground in pain. The man looked at Renji with those cold eyes and took out his staff, in seconds the one end burned away and a blade with no guard lay were the staff once continued, the blade wasn't pointed like other swords instead it was a perfect rectangle with words written in Japanese on the sides of it. He then released a huge amount of spiritual energy and made Renji fall to his knees and on his hands panting for air.

"So you're the Lieutenant of Squad Six now Renji Abarai, tell me can you lift your head enough to read this?" the man asked as he slammed his blade into the ground so that Renji could read the sides of it.

Renji did as he was asked and read the saying on the side of this sword and in his eyes Ichigo could see instant and endless fear. Ichigo then attacked this man and held him sword to sword.

"What the hell does your sword say?" he demanded to know.

"Tell him Renji what does my sword read?" the man said not even flinching at the angered Soul Reaper in front of him and the man couldn't help but notice the beauty in the reflection of the red moon off of Ichigo's Bankai.

"It says 'from hell I come to clam my souls, I will not leave until they rot in holes, by flame I take what is mine, and those I am after are out of time'" Renji said as he tried to get up off the ground unsuccessfully.

"Fear not young Ichigo I will not lay a scratch on you, you are necessary to me and I won't be the one to shed your blood." The man said as he smiled and the gates of hell appeared from behind him.

"What do you mean, how am I supposed to help you?" Ichigo asked as he pushed harder on this blade that soon became a staff once again.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man said as he flung Ichigo across the street and when he got back up his voice was echoing and he made a hissing noise.

"Well hello Hollow inside Ichigo." The man greeted as the hollow charged him but the man took his staff and jabbed the former teen in the chest causing the mask to shatter and him to lose his breath.

"You will see soon enough how valuable you are to hell completing its mission, Ichigo I will tell you why I am here and you alone." The man grabbed Ichigo and pulled him up close to him and whispered something into the barely conscience boy, who had a shocked look on his face after the man left him and entered the portal of the damned.

"What is your name?!" Ichigo yelled as the man was about to enter the portal but stopped dead in his tracks and barely turned his head to look at Ichigo.

"I have no name!" he said as he entered the gates and they closed behind him leaving no evidence of the man ever being there. Other than the gallons of blood standing on the sidewalks and street as if it had just experienced a terrific summers rain.

END OF BLACKEN CLOUDS ON THE HORIZEN


	5. Love is Dead

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter five: Love is Dead

From the depths of hell I ponder the thought as to why I had to go down the path that I was given. Was it fate that cursed me and made me become what I am or was it all my fault as it has been suggested to me before? All that I know is that battle gives me happiness and death makes me smile, and the only thing that I want but can not have is the heart that I so desperately desire for I am not human without it. So get out of my way or I will destroy you without batting an eye or shedding a tear for your lost soul.

The gate had closed and all that remained was to get Byakuya and the other Soul Reapers back to the home to recover their lost strength as the day slowly passed into morning. Ichigo could only ask himself questions about what he had heard the man say while he sat on his bed when Rukia came into the room with her watery velvet eyes.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked as she tried to hold back the tears that soon came pouring out uncontrollably, she tried to cover them but Ichigo knew of her sadness as he went over to her and asked the same question again.

"I can't find out how my brother's doing with his recovery I can't even get through." She said as she grabbed Ichigo's waste like a lost child and he lead her over to the bed so that they could talk eye to eye.

"Come on Rukia stop crying." He said very comfortingly as she buried her head in Ichigo's chest, not bothering to release herself until Ichigo pried her off of him and she shielded her eyes with her small petite hands, only for Ichigo to remove them to see her beautiful eyes.

"He'll be fine he's a strong man, so he'll be fine." He said as Rukia barricaded her face in his chest once again only this time she looked up and looked into Ichigo's eyes and he did the same back.

All of a sudden they began to draw closer to each other and time stood still for them, nothing bad was happening only they mattered anymore and no one else could intervene in this happiness that they both were feeling. Soon they began to close their eyes and then their thirsty lips met for the first time in their lifetime and they enjoyed it immensely. Soon they opened their mouths to each other and just leaned into the other in total happiness. They just sat there in the loveliest of embraces until Rukia's soul pager went off and so did Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper Badge.

They looked at the items yelling at them and then looked back at each other hungry for more but they realized that it was time to pay attention to their job rather than give into the pleasure they both desperately needed. They would not look at each other without the distinct signs of pink in their cheeks and the thought of what they shared that morning for the longest time.

They went their way to the spot that the pager lead them to and it was the quietist trip they had ever made and that made it one of the most awkward situations that they had ever been in. when they got there it was nothing but small fry hollows and it was very simple to kill them until one was left but it fled to Hueco Mundo and out of harm's way.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked Rukia but when they both looked at each other they looked away very quickly and blushed beyond belief, that is until her soul pager went off again and Rukia looked at it with a very shocked look on her face.

"Ichigo there is a hollow here and its big." She said as sweat poured down her face in fear of the signal her soul pager was giving off.

"How big is this hollow?" he asked as a small Garganta portal opened and the same hollow who fled ran back out and Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle slightly until he noticed how fast it was going and the fear in its eyes.

"What the hell?" he said as a long serpent-like neck forced itself out of Hueco Mundo and turned the small hollow into nothing more than blood drops on the side walk and road.

Rukia readied her zanpakuto to fight this hollow but Ichigo told her to get out of here and after a short argument she did as he told her to do. When she left the hollow turned its attention to Ichigo and he finally got a look at its face. It looked much like a dragon with two large horns poking out the back of its massive skull and it had many rows of dagger like teeth that it used to crunch that which was its latest meal. It starred at Ichigo for a long time until it howled and pulled the remainder of its body out of the Garganta to reveal that it was in fact a dragon not a serpent at all.

"Holy hell." Ichigo said as he swallowed nothing other than his own spit at this thousand foot long hollow.

This hollow was nothing like any Ichigo had ever seen before and he could feel its spiritual pressure weighing heavy on his body just after its first howl. It had a long slender body with only two sets of limbs on it, its body was golden and the sun seemed to shine off of every scale this creature had to offer. The eye sockets may have once held pupils of hate and suffering in them but now they lay empty and horrifying as the hollow finally pulled its long tail out of the blackened portal to reveal that it had many spikes of many sizes on the end of it and then Ichigo noticed a similar pattern along its snake-like back.

Ichigo had no choice but to release his Bankai and attempt to attack this behemoth of a hollow with it. After it was released he used his Getsuga Tensho and split its head in half as it didn't move an inch to dodge it, but as Ichigo let his guard down the tail narrowly missed him as he flash stepped out of the way and noticed that the hollows head was growing back and the seam that had put into its face became nothing more than a perfect mask once again. The hollow looked at Ichigo as if to say is that all that you have and then it decided to finally speak.

"Now it's my turn child." It said in an old woman's voice.

The hollow took no chances and launched a cero at him that Ichigo tried to block with his zanpakuto but he couldn't do it well enough because it hurled him through three buildings before he used another Getsuga Tensho to slice it in half and cause it to land in two separate parts of the street below. Ichigo began to pant from the amount of spiritual energy that he had already used and the hollow was coming from around a building, mouth wide open ready to seize its exhausted pray with one insufficient bite its scales glissading in the suns beautiful light and in a matter of seconds the hollow had its mouth over Ichigo's body and was about to close its jaw and Ichigo closed his eyes from the pain to come, he then opened his eyes and the hollow was pulled away from him, its mouth still open and it hit the side of a building, but it couldn't move from that spot because of the spear like end of a staff through the base of its head pinning it to the spot.

Ichigo looked over and saw the gates of hell open and the man standing there holding his three pronged side of the weapon as the hollow screamed in pain and the man smiled an evil smile and for the first time Ichigo was happy to see the gates of hell.

"Found one of yah." The man said as his smile widened and his eyes began to glow much brighter than usual while he stood on the outside of the gates of hell.

Ichigo looked up and noticed the faint red glow of the moon from the blue sky and saw that it was red just like before only smaller due to its movement. Ichigo then looked back at the man and the man looked back at him.

"Did you think that I would leave my bait hanging for too long." The man said as he looked back at the hollow who finally dug the pike end out of its neck and it once again was pulled by its heated chain to the other half of the weapon.

END OF LOVE IS DEAD


	6. Ignorance is Bliss

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter Six: Ignorance is Bliss

I finally found one of the sin marked hollows and they won't escape my grasp. Only a few more to tend to and my contract is finished I will be a free man and no more pain will be felt by my body. And for this hollow to make me wait any longer is a sin all by itself so I will take some time and give this one the true meaning of pain and suffering, nothing will stand in my way not the lords of heaven, demons in hell, or the people of the living world.

Ichigo could do nothing but stand in the spot his consumer left him and as he looked at the large hollow and at its blood dripping neck he looked to where it would fall and noticed only barren ash were blood should be as the dragon hollow forced the stake out of her neck and she was released.

"You, why are you here? To take me back, well I'm not going back I'm staying in the world of the living. I didn't do anything to get sent there and you know it." She said almost freaking out over his mere presence.

"So killing your daughters and husband isn't a sin that people should get sent to hell for." He said almost sarcastically as he inched closer to the hollow making it more twitchy and frantic as it floated in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as the man looked at him with serious eyes that sent chills up Ichigo's spine.

"I already told you Ichigo, this is one of them and she'll get sent back just like the others." He said ignoring the hollow.

Ichigo thought back to what he had whispered in his ear 'ten wicked who left their cells will cause havoc in this world and I am their guardian to send them to their rightful home. Ichigo this is only one of your destiny's to help me so I will trust you with every bone in my body and I will hope the same from you.'

Ichigo then saw the hollow flip her tail and a spike was launched into the air at the man who grabbed it in mid air with his left hand and crushed it as if it were a meaningless insect. The hollow then began to charge a cero in between her teeth not letting it go for a long time as she spoke.

"I was in that place for over three hundred years hellion and I endured all the suffering that I will take, if you want me to get out of the world of the living you'll have to kill me!" she yelled launching the yellow cero out of her mouth only for the man to launch a fireball back at it causing it to explode in a beautiful assortment of colors that dazzled in the sunlight.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of death hollow, all that is in your future is the suffering of hell and this time you go one level lower in hell for leaving it," the man said as he began to laugh at this prospect, "What you knew as pain is nothing compared to where I'm going to put you!" he said as the hollow tried to flee in Garganta but it was blocked by black flames and closed before she could enter.

"That won't work hollow," he said as she turned to face him with that stagnant look in the eyes, "You fool I have complete control over any hollow Garganta you will not escape to Hueco Mundo, you are stuck here with the Soul Reaper and your executioner."

The hollow then began to laugh and move in the sky as it began to move clouds with her body movement.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked`` as the hollow ceased its horrid laughter.

"It seems that the poor Hellion has forgotten about my features given to me by hell, you see young Soul Reaper I am immortal." The subtle words rang out into the ears of Ichigo as he looked at the Hellion in disbelief.

"Is this true?" Ichigo asked as the Hellion closed his eyes and nodded in Ichigo's shock.

"How can we punish those who deserve it eternally if they end up dying and being reborn in the world of the living to start all this chaos all over again, where is the sanity in doing a job over and over again?" the Hellion asked as he looked at the Hollow, "But what makes you think that I can't take you with me just because you can't die?"

The hollow laughed at this and launched a spike from her tail right at the Hellion, Ichigo flash stepped in the way of the projectile but was pushed out of its path as the spike went right through the Hellions chest leaving a hole that bled profusely and bathed the ground around him in the crimson water. The Hellion fell to the ground first on his knees and then on his hands coughing up blood in all stages in between.

"So it appears that although you come from hell you aren't immoral like me Hellion, you can die and I can't it's only a matter of time and I have all of it!" she yelled as she slowly floated to the ground barely feet from its surface.

Soon the Hellion began to laugh at the prospect of his possible death floating before him.

"What's your problem?" asked the hollow in a confused tone.

"So you fell for it, this is something that I certainly didn't expect, but you underestimated me and I overestimated you. I didn't think that I would have to use an Akurei Shoshu this early in the game." He said as a black aura gathered around the hole made in his chest closing it up as he stood.

"What are you talking about?" asked the hollow nervously.

"I'll show you and it will be the last thing that you see in this world," he said as he placed his hand in a grabbing position in the air with the fingers open, "Quake and rupture as you rise from the ground you control and may hells fury fuel your rage," he finished as a red spiritual energy engulfed his hand held open and the ground began to shake and the hollow tried to escape but as it attempted to it froze from the Hellions spiritual energy that it unleashed, "Ishi Tekase!" he yelled as he forced his hand up into the air and a stone mimic of his hand erupted from the ground and grabbed the neck of the hollow almost choking it as the Hellion closed his hand and the stone arm did the same.

"In hell we have our own spells much like Kido and Ginto capsules of the Soul Reapers and Quincy. They are called Akurei Shoshu or Demon call and they don't just cause damage like kido they scar the one it is used on and they even change the atmosphere of the area it is used in. in other words hollow the humans can see he arm that grabs you and you are finished." He said as a hell gate appeared in front of the hollow and as the Hellion moved his arm in a throwing motion the arm did so and threw the hollow into the gate as it screamed for dear life in the fiery pit of despair, after words the arm collapsed into thousands of gravel size stones on the ground as humans fled from the scene.

The hellion walked over to the gate and as he did it closed in his face and shattered. The hellion then fell to the ground with blood oozing out of his chest that seemed to be healed before, all sight became blurred, and darkness engulfed the existence that the Hellion was death was thought to be little more than sure for the man and nothing could be done as his home rejected him.

END OF IGNORANCE IS BLISS


	7. And Loyalty is Lost

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter seven: And Loyalty is Lost

Even the Kingdom of hell has abandoned me to rot in the world of the living. Ironic if you ask me, but I hope that I can re-enter the realm that gave me power, hope, and purpose, I can only hope that I have only been banished for my failure and that my contract isn't sullied by my blood. Still me, being in the world of the living may cause nothing but misfortune for those who exist here. I can only hope that nothing I do will harm the innocent and I hope that soon I can suffer the ultimate end.

For the longest time all I could see was darkness and pain was all that I felt both physically and emotionally, but I could finally see an orange light above me and it was soothing to see the beauty of it as my pain vanished almost completely. I heard the sound of a woman's voice and over the light I could see what I could only assume was the palm of her hand.

"So your finally awake." Said Ichigo as I looked at him standing over me with that cocky look of his.

"What did you worry that I wouldn't?" I said with a weakened tone in my voice that even I despised hearing, I then grew angry at myself and looked at my arm, it was pale not black like before, "What did you do to me!?" I yelled as the woman began to freak out.

"Don't yell at Orihime if it wasn't for her you'd be dead." Ichigo said very calmly and in the same tone I calmed simply out of gratitude.

"Can you tell me what happened out there?" Ichigo asked as Orihime began to concentrate harder.

"Hell has abandoned me for my failure; I can only hope that not all of my standing powers are gone. Where are my staff and guns?" the man asked as Ichigo pointed to a wall where they laid against a chair.

"How did you fail?" he asked as the man gave him a glare.

"I was injured Ichigo that is how I failed, that is how I fell from my charge to cleanse this world." The man said as Ichigo gave a confused look, "Do you remember what I told you Ichigo?" he asked as Ichigo nodded, "Well it means that ten hollows escaped from hell and I am the one to put them back and no one else."

"How did they do that?" Ichigo asked as the barrier dropped and the man could exit.

"I don't know but this isn't the first time that this has happened and I am the one who dealt with it back then." The man went over to a mirror to see his face, and as he gazed into the mirror he was shocked at what he saw a skinny face with short black hair that slightly spiked just shorter than Ichigo's. he then noticed his bright red eyes and his slim goatee.

"Now you tell me Ichigo what happened?"

"Well you fell after the gate closed and you began to bleed all over the place, good thing Orihime was there to heal you until we could bring you back to her place."

"I thank you Orihime Inoue." The man said as he bowed to her.

"No problem mister…" she asked as the man didn't say anything for a long time.

"I don't have a name Ms. Orihime so call me as you wish."

"Okay I'll give you a name that fits you." Orihime said in a very exited tone as if she were naming a puppy.

"Calm down miss I will let you name me because you saved me and for no other reason."

"Alright well let me think." She started as the room filled with confusion and random names shot down by the man.

Meanwhile back at the high school Kago was walking behind the school, running another errand for his sister.

"Damn it she treats me like I'm her personal slave why can't she get her own freakin' CD's." he said as he looked to his left away from the darkened school and saw a hollow just floating around looking for its next meal howling fairly quietly as it moved throughout the area as Kago dived behind a rock to hide from the hollow.

He began to shiver as it got closer to him and howled but moved on after a massive amount of spiritual pressure was released. Kago could not move a single muscle he became limp from the amount of spiritual energy that he felt as he saw a large Garganta portal open in front of him.

"Well it seems that my prey isn't very strong but I do love appetizers before the main course." A deep voice said as a hollow unlike any Kago had ever seen appeared through the portal.

This hollow barely had any body to it at all it was mainly a skeletal structure only it had no feet only three extensions of its spinal cord that ended in a spike that resembled a blade. The skull was normal for a hollow except for its sharp teeth and little hair at its back. The only flesh on this body was in between the rib cage that held a hollow hole.

"So get up you silly child so I don't have to kneel to devour you." The hollow said as he reached out a hand to grab Kago as the boney digits got closer a much larger spiritual pressure was felt far away from Kago and his predator.

The hollow took a tongue and licked his boney teeth as it starred at the area that the spiritual energy, "Who is that?" he said as he began to slowly go towards the being.

The next thing that the hollow knew blood was oozing out of the flesh inside its ribcage in the form of a bullet hole and the echo of a shot from hell itself.

"Hmmm so you came prepared Hellion," the hollow said not even holding a hand over his wound as it healed almost instantly and he looked back at the man who didn't even have his hellion form on, "You aren't what I expected, but you still have the spiritual pressure of a hellion so you must be one boy." The hollow said as Kago popped his head out to see the man standing to rescue him.

"Who the hell are you!" asked Kago as Ichigo appeared behind him.

"So I see my bait is here."

"Hello again, Kago get out of here." Ichigo ordered as Kago did as he was asked.

"So I get to eat a Soul Reaper and a Hellion how lovely." The hollow said as he took his spines and launched them at the two people against him and they were swiftly blocked by Zangetsu and a gun.

"Where did the little one think he was going Soul Reaper?" the hollow asked as his third spine drug in Kago screaming for his dear life. As Kago was brought up to him and as the spine wrapped around the screaming Kago Ichigo lost it.

"Let Kago go now you Bastard!" he yelled as the man appeared in front of him with his guns aimed at the hollow.

"Where going to play a different game, Soul Reaper where I call the shots." The hollow said as the eyes of the Hellion began to glow a crimson color and smoke poured out of the eyes.

END OF AND LOYALTY IS LOST


	8. But, Life is Certain

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter eight: But, Life is Certain

Blood will be shed and I can't do anything about it for the unfortunate mortal ties to anyone to everyone. Each person is a link in the great chain of life, it saddens my heart, if I have such a thing, that it is possible that I am the one to blame for all this chaos and still I can do nothing to help it, only hurt my cause. I can only hope that the light won't break through to shine light on my own sins for I need my allies desperately as I am weak and they need me as they become stronger. May the Soul Society forgive me for I must shed blood of one to save the others and I think that it could be the blood of someone dear to someone else?

"Damn it let Keigo go now!" yelled Ichigo as his friend began to scream in horror but soon fainted from the blood loss dripping from his left hand and sides being punctured by the spine of this monster.

"I don't think that I will young one, for you see his body is of great appeal to me as a shell." It said with a sinister laugh.

Ichigo looked at the Hellion and yelled for him to do something as the man grabbed his staff and began to release it.

"No no, no my Hellion you shouldn't even think of bringing your Honehaiken into this I am smarter than that," it said as it stroked Keigo's face with the back side of his claws, "Send your staff to hell or this one's blood will paint the street a beautiful red don't you think?"

The man placed his staff sideways in the air and a gate from hell opened and as the Hellion released the staff it just flew into the gates and the gates shattered before the negotiators and the hostage at the will of a murderer.

"That's a good boy now that I have your attention I have only a few things by which I desire, the first being a safe way to Hueco Mundo, and the second…well a taste of the Hellions flesh." The hollow said stroking his chin and laughing a bone chilling laugh that frightened even Ichigo.

Ichigo then noticed the Hellion walking towards the hollow timid not even batting an eye at the prospect of the teeth about to sink into his very skin and the blood about to ooze into the mouth of this monster.

"What are you doing, he could kill you?" Ichigo asked as the man stopped in his tracks.

"He could try but it doesn't matter whether he does or not, a human's soul is in danger and I will give into his demands," the man said as he began to walk again towards his predator, "It was part of my orders and I will follow them to the letter."

He walked up to the monstrous hollow who placed Keigo behind him and lunged his head forward to sink his sharp teeth into the shoulder of this poor thing as he winced in pain, but as the hollow began to bite further he began to scream and as he released the man from his grip fire spewed from his wounded shoulder and from the idiotic hollow and the man began to laugh.

"Did you think that it would be so simple to taste my flesh and blood hollow?" he asked as the hollow took his hands to put out the fire from his mouth, "I am forged from hell itself, its fires are coursing through my very veins every second of every day whether I have my powers showing or not." He said as his cloak once again formed around him and the hood covering his head only showed his red and black eyes.

"Well now it appears that this hostage of mine is gone!" the hollow yelled as Keigo simply disappeared from his spine and it looked in awe at this spectacle, "How did you do this?" the hollow asked as Keigo appeared at Ichigo's side.

The man began to laugh as he pulled the guns from his pockets and pointed them at the hollow, "I like you hollow because you are a true coward so I will extend you the courtesy of at least showing you how powerful I can be," the man began to laugh as he soon began to speak again, "Fire and leave nothing but the echo of screams in your wake, Jigoku Akuma!" yelled the man as his guns began to burn and glow red and the wind swirled round hiding them from others.

The smoke and wind cleared and the guns stayed the same size but at the end of the barrel it looked as though it were being eaten by a dragon's face with the barrel poking out of the mouth. The dragon's eyes were glowing red and smoke spewed from them. Two red gems also were glowing on the butt of the gun.

"I do believe in some form of respect for my prey hollow so I will tell you the name that was given to me, my name is Ken Ryoku it's nice to meet you." He said as he took his guns and aimed them at the hollow and pulled the trigger barely missing the hollow, as the trigger was pulled the sound of Ken's arms cracking filled the air and sent chills up Ichigo's spine as he tried to help Keigo and get away.

"So you have a name, I thought that was forbidden for a Hellion to have a name or even have ties to the world of the living without the masters permission." The hollow said as he used one of his spines to cut off one of Keigo's legs as he screamed and he then felt the bullet from one of the guns go through the his chest, the difference was when the hollow looked at his chest it was gone.

The hollow howled and joined Keigo in his agony but this hollow wouldn't take this pain lying down, he took his three spines and grabbed Keigo's remaining leg pulling him closer to him faster than Ken or Ichigo could react and with his spines he sliced him in half and retreated to Hueco Mundo, leaving only the mournful cries of Ichigo and the curses of Ken.

Ken looked at Ichigo and attempted to place a hand on his shoulder but retracted the offer before Ichigo could sense this pity. Ichigo could only look at the two halves of his friend now lifeless on the ground; no happiness was coursing through his veins only the increasing sadness and the stillness that seemed endless. Soon the blackened sidewalk was illuminated by red lights spiraling and the echoing sound of screams and the echoing sound of timid sirens from police vehicles. Soon Ken dragged a seemingly dead Ichigo from the sidewalk and took him to his home and left him there to go back to Orihime's house.

"What happened, Ken?" Orihime asked as Ken as he laid his weapons on the table slowly.

"He got away and took the life of a friend of Ichigo by the name of Keigo, he ripped him in half." Ken replied sad yet plainly as he went to the bathroom to bathe leaving Orihime to grieve in disbelief alone in her house not knowing whether to believe what she heard or ignore it completely.

END OF BUT LIFE IS CERTAIN


	9. To End Beautifuly

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter nine: To End Beautifully

Now all that I feel is an empty feeling although it is infuriating I can't understand it, nor do I wish to. Now I wish to seek vengeance not for Ichigo's fallen friend but for my pride. No hollow bests me contract broken or not this one will die the most painful death that I can think of once I get back to hell but until then I think I'll give it a preview. So allow me to give a demonstration of the difference between death and what I am going to do to it.

That entire week there was no school and Keigo's funeral would be one month later and there was no true happiness for the entire week. Rukia and Ichigo seemed to cling to each other, not talking or doing anything physical, just hanging around each other in Ichigo's room sitting on his bed. Soon they received a call from the Soul Society on Rukia's Soul Pager and if it weren't for a professional reason it wouldn't have been answered.

"Hello." Rukia answered.

"Hello Rukia." Came the pleasant voice of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia did feel some joy in knowing that he was alright but didn't show it whether it was for her brothers sake or Ichigo's she wasn't sure.

"I am calling for business purposes, I understand that one of your friends have taken in the hellion who wounded me." Byakuya stated with a cold tone.

"Yes he's staying with Orihime Inoue." Rukia said as Byakuya went silent for a while.

"Why do you ask brother?" she asked thinking slight anger at the Ken for what he did to Byakuya.

"We didn't receive any message from the underworld stating that he truly is one of theirs so we are forced to take him into custody. We still don't know if he truly is sending the proper souls to hell or not so we have to find out, good bye Rukia." He said as he hung up without hearing a good bye from Rukia.

"What did he say?" Ichigo asked with a tone of entire boredom or lack of caring.

Before Rukia could answer Ken appeared from a shadow on the floor at their feet.

"The Soul Society is questioning my presence here in the world of the living," he said as his entire body in human form came through, "Will you call them back please?" he asked Rukia as she did so in disgust at his presence.

Byakuya answered the phone and Rukia told him that he was going to talk to the Hellion.

"Hello Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of Squad 6," Ken said as Byakuya felt slight fear course through his body.

"If you wish to communicate with me send the head captain Yamamoto, two body guards, and yourself if you are up for the travel. I will tell you that your sister will be present as well as the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and his father to protect you against me and I will not be armed but you may be." Ken said as Byakuya asked why, "Well it was part of my contract to contact you after the first true death of a soul, I just hoped that it would be latter than this, good bye Captain Byakuya Kuchiki." He said hanging up before a reply from Byakuya.

"Why would you want to talk to them?" Ichigo asked as Rukia got up from the bed with her eyes closed from the sight of Ken.

"I would rather not even involve the Soul Society but it was my orders." He said as he went down stairs and Ichigo followed.

Ken went up to Isshin Kurosaki who saw him with slight fear in his eyes, "Hello Isshin." Ken said as Isshin prepared for a fight until he saw Ichigo.

"Hello monster," he said with slight anger in his voice mixed with disgust.

"Don't fear me Isshin I am actually thankful for what you did to me and I would like to repay it." Ken said as he bowed to Isshin.

"What? You're thankful I'm the one who sent you to hell." Isshin said in confusion.

"No I was sent to purgatory instead and found by my master and made into a hellion, but I would like you to protect the head captain from me to destroy any doubts in his mind if you would be so kind." He said still bowed.

"What is this you sent him to hell?" Ichigo asked Isshin.

"He was only the second hollow that I had sent to hell but I saw his face that's how I know it's him." Isshin said in a somewhat serious tone.

Isshin then looked at the hellion before him still bowed and smiled slightly, "It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you Isshin Kurosaki." Ken said as he used the shadows to go under the floor and disappeared.

That night Yamamoto, Byakuya, Komamora, and Toshiro stood at the home of Orihime Inoue awaiting their hellish host. They then noticed Rukia, Isshin, and Ichigo in their Shihokusho walking down the street to their location.

"Well well it's nice to see you again Head Captain." Said Isshin as Yamamoto said the same back.

"Where's Ken?" asked Ichigo as a shadow appeared in between the two groups of Soul Reapers as the Yamamoto group grabbed their zanpakuto in preparation. Ken reverted back to his human form and took a knee and bowed to his company.

"I am glad that you took my offer to talk to me." Ken said as he got up from the ground and walked towards the head captain who showed slight worry. Ken noticed this and stopped.

"My name is Ken Ryoku the hellion sent to the world of the living to apprehend ten hollows that escaped from hell." He said as he began to walk away.

"Are you telling me that hell has ruptured!" yelled Yamamoto as Ken stopped in his tracks.

"I believe so and I intend to put them back in their place." Ken said as he turned around to face them again.

"Is there anything that the Soul Society can do to help if you are indeed telling the truth." Said Byakuya in a snobbish tone.

"Yeah you can stay the hell out of my way Soul Reapers, I have already claimed one and seen another it won't be long until I punish them all, so you don't have to do a thing except inform me if you find an immortal hollow anywhere around."

"Ken how strong are you?" Kenpachi asked with a slight smile on his face.

Ken looked at Kenpachi with an evil glare and released a large amount of spiritual pressure, enough to make everyone but Isshin and Yamamoto fall to the ground panting and gasping for air.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Yamamoto said as a large hole in the sky opened and the howl of a hollow came through alongside the shrieks of many more hollows running from the area.

A large hollow then appeared through with a mask that had three small points on the head and dagger sharp teeth. Its shoulders and neck were a light blue gray color and as it lunged out of the portal it had the body of a lizard with a thin spiky club at the end of its tail. Its body had strips that started at the chest and ended at its back and as this hollow hit the ground it was the size of a two story building from the top of its mask to the bottom of the four feet it stood on.

This hollow soon began to laugh at the Soul Reapers and hellion before him and Ken began to laugh as well.

"What are you laughing at Hellion?" the hollow asked in a deep voice.

"Well I found just one more hollow from hell although you are the biggest one I've seen I'll find it challenging to create a gate big enough to hold you!" he said as the hollow lunged at Ken and opened its mouth the others jumped away but Ken just stood there smiling at the concept of being eaten as the hollow did just that.

It took a lot of the street with it but in a matter of seconds Ken was devoured by this hollow who once again began to laugh at how easy it was to consume the hellion.

END OF TO END BEAUTIFULLY


	10. Death Will Claim us all

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter Ten: Death Will Claim us all

I can't die and that is the most painful thing about immortality. Never again will I see my loved ones; never again will I feel the love and passion of others around me let alone give it to someone else. So I replace that happiness with hatred and disgust for those who end such feelings for others who sought only the life they disserved as it was ripped from them with cold bloody hands. Die murderers for I am the noose around your neck all you have is time and I have already concurred it.

The mouth of this hollow was large with jagged teeth that deemed to sharpen each other as he grinded them against each tooth the size of a zanpakuto.

"Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa! That's all…that's all that hellion was just a bite size snack!" the hollow said as he took its bright blue eyes and starred at Yamamoto and Ichigo both next to the other, "Well I guess that you'll have to do for an appetizer." It said as it lifted it giant spiky club and tail in the air and slammed it to the ground flinging dust in the air with a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared his tail was being held up by two swords, one was Ryujin Jakka and the other was Tensa Zangetsu.

"Very Impressive Ichigo Kurosaki it seems that your speed has still improved."

"Same to you age hasn't dulled your skills either Captain." Ichigo said as they both used all their strength to throw the tail back in the air.

The tail then came down again hitting no target at all as it looked behind him and noticed Kenpachi lunging at him and he launched a cero at Kenpachi who had to block with his sword. But, when Kenpachi looked where once was a hollow there was nothing as Ichigo yelled for Kenpachi to move but it was too late as a large claw from behind as Kenpachi was slammed into a stone wall.

"Soul Reapers attack!" Yamamoto yelled as thousands of Soul Reapers flash stepped around this gigantic hollow and they each began to attack it with mixed success.

Yamamoto, Isshin, and Ichigo stood back and watched the slaughter of hundreds of Soul Reapers. Some were eaten others were demolished by the tails and limbs of this hollow until the hollow unleashed a sound wave sending all the remaining Soul Reapers flying though the air away from the sight. The hollow began to laugh in an evil tone when all of a sudden its eyes shrank and it fell silent for a while until shrieks came from its mouth.

"What's happening?!" yelled Yamamoto as he too began to attack it using flames to slice off its front limbs as it fell to the ground still shrieking.

All of a sudden two arms of armored stone the size of buildings appeared from the sides of the hollows head and they grasped its mouth and opened it forcefully and from the darkness Ken jumped forth his hands still mimicking the stone ones holding the hollow. He then took his hands and forced them apart and the hands did the same only they ripped the jaw from the hollows face until finally breaking into hundreds of stones that shattered as they fell to the ground now stained with blood.

Ken looked up at the moon and smiled at its crimson beauty, "Did you really think that it would be over that easily hollow?"

The hollow soon regained the limbs it lost and its jaw as it jumped away from his opponents, "So you are as good as I heard, you already dispatched with Dragon Head with relative ease and also confronted Skull even though he got away you still revealed much strength to him without waiver. But I Jack Knife won't be taken into the gates so easily!" he yelled as he lunged towards Ken but soon noticed that he had appeared at his right foot and released enough spiritual pressure to make the hollow's body go limp as well as his Soul Reaper comrades.

"I'm not done with you yet hollow so stop with these poor excuses for attacks and let me show you an attack." Ken clapped his hands together and drew in black spiritual energy that looked almost like lightning, "Strike down the enemies that sully your name in blood," the clouds in the sky began to swirl around in many different funnels all over the sky and blue lightning swirled among the black clouds tinted red from the moon, "**Denkou** Ninjou!" then the blue lightning turned black and fired a large bolt at the hollow leaving nothing but burned hollow and a crater.

The hollow just stood there charred and flinching as blood oozed from the burns.

"Bastard why revert to such techniques your better than this Hellion." The hollow said as the gates of hell opened up in front of the hollow and it laughed as it coughed up blood, "So that's the end ha and I thought I would last longer than that,"

"Sorry Jack Knife I really am." Ken said as he took out his staff and turned it into Honehaiken, "If it makes any constellation I know how you feel." Ken said as one of the hollows claws hit him and flung him far away and he landed on his feet.

"You have no idea what I'm going through Hellion you are a servant of hell not a prisoner like me you don't suffer for every breath you make or every step you take. Only I know what the suffering is like and you have no right to take me back to my cell!" Jack Knife yelled as he launched a very large cero at Ken.

Ken closed his eyes and nothing happened he looked and saw Ichigo holding back the cero with his Bankai and his mask on. The Cero disappeared very quickly after a blast of Getsuga Tensho.

Ken leapt forward and grabbed the hollows mask at the top and used his Honehaiken to wrap its long chain around it. With a quick tug the mask shattered to show the face of this man but his face was burned badly and most of the facial features couldn't be seen. The gates of hell came up from the ground again and this time the bastard went in full force.

"My brother will finish what I started." Were the last words that Jack Knife said before the gates closed.

"Get me a medic quickly!" yelled Yamamoto as Kenpachi was pulled out of a building by three Soul Reapers.

Ichigo went over to him and asked if he would be okay to which he was slightly relieved to hear the chuckle from Kenpachi but mostly scarred.

The Soul Reapers left and all that remained was Ichigo and Isshin, "Ichigo you do realize that you didn't have to block that Cero I am an immortal being so why did you do it?" Ken asked as Isshin and Ichigo turned to face Ken walking behind them.

"Not sure it just felt like I needed to, I would call it instincts but that's why." He said almost jokingly but it was sincere enough.

They kept walking until they reached home and Isshin bowed to Ken as he did the same back and Ichigo finally went to bed. Ken didn't go back to Orihime's house that night he just wandered around lost in thought over why Ichigo would save a Hellion. To Ken it made no sense to save an immortal from nothing the immortal couldn't handle and soon the sun rose and people began to exit their houses to begin their short meaningless lives and do as they were told to do like all humans were made to do.

END OF DEATH WILL CLAIM US ALL


	11. Before We Wish it to

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter Eleven: Before we wish it to

I see how truly beautiful this world is even after it was slightly damaged by the scum that decided to put a crack in this picture of loveliness. I truly love this world for all its faults and its short comings although they are few in my book. Now I have some information to gather on these hollows because they seem to have known each other and I can't allow one to eat the other or hell will be lost.

The following morning Ichigo and Rukia were walking to school when Orihime came running after them.

"I-I-chigo!" she yelled as she caught up with them and had to place her hands on her knees and catch her breath.

"What's up Orihime?" he asked.

"Did Ken go home with you?" she asked still panting, to which he replied no.

"Well he didn't come home last night and I'm really worried."

"Don't worry Orihime I sincerely doubt that he could get into any trouble that he couldn't get himself out of." Rukia said with a slight chuckle.

"If you say so." Orihime said with uncertainty.

They went to school and defiantly noticed the absence of the schools goofball that was Keigo Asano. Class started when there was commotion outside.

"You have no right to be here leave immediately!" yelled Kagine

"I am getting in that school whether you like it or not you are in my way." Said a man.

Ichigo looked at Orihime who gave him a look that simply said "Oh shit".

Many students looked out the windows just in time to see Ken punch Kagine in the stomach and he went down like a sack of potatoes. He then drew out his guns and the teacher informed the students to get away from the windows as they did so in fear. Soon Ken came bursting in and waived at Orihime.

"Don't worry I'm alright I just had some thinking to do." He said as he exited the room and soon the school entirely.

"Orihime do you know him?" asked Ms. Ochi.

"He's a-a cousin." She said in a questionable tone and soon class went on somewhat normally other than other students questioning her about Ken.

That night Orihime had to have a talk with Ken, "Listen you can't just barge into a school like that Ken do you know how much trouble you got me in?" she asked in a somewhat assertive tone.

"Sorry Ms. Inoue it will never happen again." He said as he bowed but then looked out the window with his red eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a hollow but not one I'm after regardless its bound for hell so I am sorry but I have to cut this conversation short." He said as he grabbed his staff and guns and left but noticed Orihime following him, "Ms. Inoue I assure you I can handle a hollow on my own hell bound or not."

"I know I just wanted to come along is that okay?" she asked.

Ken summoned his black flames and made his body that of a Hellion again, "I don't have a problem with that."

They walked a ways and found some souls running from a fairly large hollow, that resembled that of a monkey, at a street corner and Ken was about to send it to hell but as the souls got away and the monkey saw him it charged at him only to be eaten by a much larger hollow the size of a skyscraper. It had a worm-like body with many fins on its back its face was pointed but at the end it was opened in eight different points that were its teeth that were munching on its last meal. This large hollow turned around and starred at Ken for a long time, gave a howl and disappeared in Garganta.

"What was that?" Orihime asked as Ken took on a human form again.

"That was Worm Hole one of the forsaken that I'm after." Ken said as he placed his staff on his back and walked past Orihime.

"Are you just going to walk away Ken what about that hollow it's still alive don't you have to kill it?" Orihime yelled as Ken turned around.

"What can I do Ms. Inoue?" he asked as dead silence was his answer, "He's in Hueco Mundo and I am sealed to the world of the living, he is out of my jurisdiction." Mere seconds after Ken said that the hollow reappeared behind Orihime and when Ken turned around she was gone, only a missing piece of the street laid where she once stood but the hollow wasn't gone yet.

Ken went to his original form of the Hellion and waited for the hollow to reappear. The hollow stayed underground for a long time until it popped out of the ground beneath the Hellion and Ken allowed the worm to swallow him whole. Inside Ken found Orihime surrounded by her Soten Kisshun although still unconscious. Ken then attempted to escape but was aided by a black energy blast with a red outline.

Ken jumped out of a slit in the large hollows neck still holding Orihime and greeted Ichigo on the outside.

"Why the hell was she with you?" Ichigo yelled as Ken placed her on the ground.

"She insisted on coming here, and I have no right to stop her Ichigo. I haven't the power or the authority to tell anyone living here to do anything except to stay out of my way when I have found the hollow not before."

The hollow screamed and howled at the pain coursing through its body and disappeared before Ken could get to it. Ichigo looked at Orihime and noticed that although her Soten Kisshun was working on her body, she had a chain connected to her chest and it was broken at the end of it. She was gone her powers remained in her body but her soul was gone.

"Orihime…Orihime!" yelled Ichigo in the nights sky as tears ran down his face and Ken reverted to his human form only to walk away.

END OF BEFORE WE WISH IT TO


	12. So Live your Life

Blood Stains a Red Moon

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter twelve: So Live Your Life

Another day to breath in this air of life instead of the putrid smell that I would gag with every inhale. However yet this is the world of the living it is full of death. That death corrupts this world and everyone in it for they seek immortality, the ultimate escape. But if you escape death you escape life and that is something that I will not stand for, I will never allow the humans to cease their deaths and sully the name of heaven. But nor do I wish the uncomfortable death that the hollows bring upon this world, the people should die painless and live happy.

"ORIHIME!" yelled Ichigo cursing the very gods who took her from this world.

Ken began to walk away when Ichigo noticed him and grabbed his collar holding Ken up in the air, "Why didn't you stop this, isn't that supposed to be your job, to prevent something like this?" Ichigo yelled at the Hellion who could only give him a blank look.

"Of course it's my job to prevent these things from happening, but you don't have the right to judge me Ichigo, from what I've heard you haven't saved everyone that you wanted to." Ken said as Ichigo tightened his grip on Ken's collar.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled as he gave a glare of massive evil to Ken, "Can't you at least show some remorse for Orihime?"

"No I can't, Hell has taken my ability to feel so my life is useless to me and I won't fight their orders, however it didn't help that Worm Hole took her away, in fact it hurt my cause." He said as Ichigo threw him to the ground.

"Stop that Ichigo there is no sense in hurting Ken he's done all he can." Said Shuno of the Shun Shun Rika.

"How are you still alive?" asked Ichigo as he gave a confused look to the fairy floating in the air when it shouldn't.

"Our powers were manifestations of a real material object, so unless the hair pins are destroyed we will live on…besides Orihime's soul hasn't been consumed yet." Shuno said as Ichigo gave a shocked, almost happy look on his face and then he looked at Ken.

"Is that true?"

"Yes she hasn't been consumed yet, immortal hollows like that don't consume souls anymore, rather they keep them alive within their bodies and absorb their Raishi over time. It is quiet intelligent really why kill a cow when you can milk it for a lifetime." Ken replied as Ichigo gave him an angry look for the comment Ken made about Orihime.

"How long do I have before she's consumed completely?" Ichigo asked as Ken got up and brushed himself off.

"About one month at max, but even if you save her soul, she can never return to her body. She can only reclaim her powers that she left here and immediately go to the Soul Society. Even if you save her she'll never know it, she'll just forget all about you." Ken said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Ichigo as Ken disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo holding Orihime's body on his back.

"I'm taking Orihime to her home and sealing her body so it won't rot away, that is the least I can do for her hospitality."

"Thank you Ken."

"Don't thank me, as you pointed out this is only happening because of my failure and nothing more." Ken went home as did Ichigo who had to break the bad news to Rukia personally.

"What?" Rukia asked as Ichigo explained the story to her and tears began to well up in her eyes as she fell into Ichigo's arms sobbing, "There's no way that's possible, how can she be gone, she's not gone, she can't be!" She cried as Ichigo did all he could do to keep all but one tear from hitting Rukia and falling to the ground, just like the rain that began to fall outside Ichigo's world of misery.

Ichigo and Rukia would stay by each other that night, and they both skipped school the next day. All they could do is sit next to the other and basically feel the other being there. Few words were exchanged and when they were they only brought on the depression that they were trying to avoid.

Hollows soon began to set off alarms on the two Soul Reapers but soon went off as they finally had life in their eyes when the alarms went off but dulled back down when they stopped.

Meanwhile back in Karakura Town Ken was using his guns to take care of each and every hollow showing up to devour the souls that Ken took pity on. Many hollows showed up that night, unfortunately none of whom were the ones that Ken was looking for. Each one killed by the guns fell in a pile of ash and then went to their designated place. Soon morning came and the hollows finally got some sense and stayed in Hueco Mundo. Ken stood there with his black flame cloak and his pitchfork weapon of hells fury when a voice took him by surprise.

"So the Hellion is still hard at work is he?" a gruesome voice of an old man said as Ken turned around to find three hollows standing in his way, and all immortal. The sight of them made Ken give a smile of immense happiness and madness lurking in the same grin.

One hollow was the size of a man and had a mask that resembled a turtle but the mask itself extended past his turquoise body. Another was the size of a semi truck and looked as if it were a merman with a mask that resembled a shark with its pointed teeth and ominous eyes. The last one Ken had seen the night before, it was Worm Hole.

"How are you boys doing?" asked Ken as he prepared his weapon for battle.

"Well as long as you live here we aren't doing so well, and we can't just reside in Hueco Mundo thanks to our urge to devour you. Besides I want revenge for my brother Jack Knife." Said the hollow that resembled a merman.

"And you know that hell is your future so why do you fight me?" Ken asked as he gave an ominous laugh.

The hollow that was the size of a man disappeared and in seconds made contact with Honehaiken with its large claws, "We are not going to hell again monster, we escaped and you will not drag us back!" it yelled in that old voice as Worm Hole towered over the hollow and hellion with his eight piece mouth open reveling his human teeth inside, off of each mouth part a black and red spiraling cero was charging as it hit the ground causing a great explosion of dust and debris.

When the smoke cleared Ken was nowhere to be found as the hollows gaped at how easy it was to dispose of him. The merman shaped hollow stood back as he had before and soon a gate to hell appeared open and a fist cause the hollow to go flying taking every piece of ground in its wake to fly with it.

"So you can travel to hell again I see." Said Worm Hole as the other hollow disappeared and punched Ken's stomach.

"I am Speeder, and we are going to remain in these worlds." The human sized hollow said as his fist, still connected to Ken, began to glow red and he launched a Bala into Ken's stomach launching him into a building far away from where he originally stood.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the merman hollow as he opened his grotesque mouth and began to charge a bright blue cero that hurled itself at Ken inching closer and closer to him when all of a sudden angry words and a large blast of energy saved Ken.

"El Directo!" yelled Chad as his attack obliterated the cero.

"So a second enemy has arrived to send us to hell!" yelled Worm Hole as he began to charge at Chad who just stood there smiling.

In the few seconds of the attack Worm Hole began to think to himself, _Why is this kid standing here smiling, does he care that little about his life, he's not even going to dodge. _

The next thing that Worm Hole knew Ichigo was in between his prey and the hollow. Ichigo took his Bankai and stored massive amounts of spiritual energy, "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled as the black piercer of heaven cut the hollow down the middle and the two halves sped past the two kids not even touching their bodies as it flew past their sides.

"What are you two doing here?" Ken asked as Ichigo smiled at him as did Chad.

"We're here to get Orihime back and help you in the process." Ichigo said as both he and Chad smiled at the hellion.

Ken looked over as Speeder was about to attack Ichigo and he intercepted only inches from Ichigo's body, "Listen Ichigo, you have no chance at these guys at that power level, the same is true for you Chad." Ken pushed back Speeder and as he was being hurled in the air Ken placed his hand around Ichigo's face, "I will grant you control over the power you already possess." Ken said as Ichigo's mask was donned and his horns grew from the mask. His skin then turned ghostly white and he gave the howl of a hollow, "What is the name of this power Ichigo that is the only barrier you have to get past, SAY IT!"

Ichigo took the form of the devilish hollow and his eyes gave an evil glow as he began to speak, "Shatter fate… Tensa Diablo!"

END OF SO LIVE YOUR LIFE.


End file.
